Filos adventures
by filo99
Summary: The awesome adventures of Filo!
1. Chapter 1

Filo's Adventure

Now the ocs shinko the dragon and violet Go to the fourteenth. This is in canon with The fourteenths story and sequel.

Filo woke up when He heard a bang on the door. "Holy crap!". Filo said. He remembered every thing, even when his sister came back. He always woke up early because hes been worried about Vanessa his girlfriend who moved to India. He got up and turned on the destiny Bounties training equipment. There were two drones to practice on. Jay made the drones.

Filo took out his sword. One drone came towards him. He flipped over it and slashed the drone in half. The other one came up with a sword. Filo did spinjitzu and slashed the drone into pieces. Jay and Cole woke up. Cole said "Come on. Let's go see what's happening." Jay said " Five more minutes Mom." Cole pulled Jays covers off him and grabbed a cup of water and poured it all over him.

Jay yelled "I'm up!" Cole laughed and they went outside. It was 3:00 in the morning. They saw Filo practicing. "What's up?" He said as he dodged a knife. "We need you to stop." Cole said. "Please get some sleep. We know you're worried." Filo said "Fine. I'll get some sleep. " Filo went back to his room and got under the covers and fell asleep.

Filo woke up and saw it was morning. Filo smelled sausage and pancakes. It was 8:00 In the morning. Filo got up and got dressed to go eat. " Hey everybody." He said.. Everybody else said hi. He sat next to his sister, Violet. She was sitting next to Cole. They all ate. Then they went outside to train. Kai and Jay stayed inside.

They were having sparring matches. It was Filo versus Cole " You ready Filo?" "As Ill ever be." Filo smirked. Cole took out his scythe out. Filo took out his sword and knife. They were actually using their golden weapons sharper than ever. Luckily they knew how not to cut each other badly. Filo dashed and cut Coles arm with his knife. Cole smacked Filo in his face and he spat out some blood." That's enough! "Violet yelled out." I don't want to see you two fighting at all!" They both said okay. They bowed to each other and walked away. After the sparring matches, they rested for a while and talked. Filo was in his room getting ready for a mission. Going off again Cole said. Filo said Yes I am. Bring Violet with you. He said again. Were going off at midnight. They met at midnight. They got on their dragons and lifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Filo's Adventure ch.2

Violet goes to the fourteenth. She also inspired me to do this. Thx The fourteenth.

They made special plans for a boat to take them to India. The dragons went back to the bounty. Luckily Filo saved enough money to get a special boat since it would take them about a week to get there. "Okay. I have a room to myself. Cole and violet you'll share a room. Im gonna head to the pool if you want to meet me there." Filo said. They both said "Sure." They were walking when they heard screaming. There were ninjas hurting innocent civilians . Three black and red ninjas appeared. "The chaos team I should've known." Filo said.

One had hook swords. Another had a buster sword. Then another one had a chain with a blade on it. Luckily they have their regular clothes still on. They had their weapons on them. Filo pulled out his sais of speed. Violet pulled out her bow. Then Cole pulled out his scythe. They all charged at each other. Filo charged at one and stabbed it in the heart. Cole slashed the head off of the one he was fighting. Violet shot three arrows that went completely through the last one. "Well that takes care of that." Filo said confidently. Then out of nowhere more of them showed up. All of them had different weapons. "Were doomed" Cole said sadly. Then Filo saw a bullet go through one of their heads." Did you guys see that?" Filo said. They both nodded. Then the person that shot the bullet ran up and kicked one of them to a pole causing its head to split open. "Filo. Its me. Rick" Rick said. "Brother?" Filo said. Violet stood there shocked to see she has another brother. Rick clapped his hands together. Then he slid both of his hands over his wrists causing them to come out as swords. He used alchemy on himself. " Filo don't you remember how to use alchemy?" Rick said. Filo never wanted to do it because the first time he almost killed someone he cared for. Filo popped out of his flash back. Filo's skin became the hardest metal than ever. He slid his left hand over his right arm. A sword appeared.. " Cole get Violet out of here." Filo said. They ran off. Rick and Filo kept on fighting till they were all dead. They both turned back to normal. They walked to Filo's room. "Cole? Violet?" Filo said. Then he heard something in the room next to Filo's room. "Ok. Lets just ignore that. So its been eight years where were you all this time?" Filo said. " I've been training with Sensei Wu while you were asleep." Rick said . Filo said "Ok. I never saw you though. " "I just wanted to be kept hidden." Rick said. " Ok." Filo said. They were on there own beds they all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Filo s adventures Ch. 3

**Sorry I haven't up dated in a **

Filo is sleeping so is Isaac in the opposite of his room. Heaven knows what Violet and Cole are. Four ninja sneaked in. Filo heard them stepping in. He reached for his 45 on the dresser. He aimed and shot three rounds. What the heck are you guys doing here? He said. Well we tried to find you and we know you snuck off. Kai said. Cole busted in the room only with underwear on. Everyone stared at him. He said What? You sure you don't feel a draft? Filo said. He looked down and and blushed and ran to the room over. Filo said. OK Everybody out! YOU GUYS GET BACK TO YOUR ROOMS! Its three in the morning!. They all left. Filo fell back asleep. Someone was laying next to him someone he loved. It was vanesaa. The next morning Filo woke up. He felt very warm. He started to panic. It was Vannesaa. Vannessa what are you doing here? He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Filos adventrues CH.5

"Im here because your other brother showed up." Vannesa said. "You mean Isaac?" Filo said.

Isaac walked in. "Its been too long." Filo began to tear up. He ran over and hugged his brother. Isaac petted his hair. Its okay im here now Isaac said. You got killed in that fight with Xavier. I survived by teleporting with those roms. Well how have you been doing/ Isaac asked .ive been great Filo and filo heard swords clashing. 5 HRS LATER… That was a great fight. Well im going to sleep goodnight night. Im sorry its short ive been busy


End file.
